


Desires Demand

by MizUnderstood2136



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnderstood2136/pseuds/MizUnderstood2136
Summary: Eden Cousland wakes up in a hotel bed with no recollection as to how she got there. Two of her companions are there.. What just happened?





	Desires Demand

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into 3 partners. It was a really odd drug (legal, I promise) induced dream. I wrote it out over the course of an afternoon, and it has sat collecting dust in my Google Docs box since June.  
> Please.. Be kind lol

I woke up on the bed, laying on my stomach, sprawled out. I laid there, trying to remember what had happened before I slept. But it was.. Very fuzzy. I kept my eyes closed, tried to go back to sleep. But something was touching my side. I tried to bat it away but it was persistent. I peeked with an eye, to find Zevran laying next to me. Poking me. He was staring at me, gold eyes wide, laying on his side, a sheet draped across his midsection. I grunted at him. 

“Eden! Woman, we've been waiting for you to wake up for hours,” he said to with just enough of a pout to draw a smile from me. My eyes shot open. 

“Wait, we? What we?”

“What is wrong with you? Do you really not remember last night? You, Alistair and I came back to the hotel and made very passionate and loud love. For hours.” He cocked his head, his long blonde hair falling over his forehead. I reached out and tucked it behind his ear, before he caught my hand and placed a soft kiss in my palm. A quick frisson of heat raced through me.

“I don't.. I don't remember that, Zev.” I whispered it. He frowned. 

“Maybe you drank more than we thought. Go in and shower, I'll make sure Alistair got some food then we can talk.” 

I just nodded, and when I went to get up, I found myself very naked. And deliciously sore. I walked into the bathroom, flicked on the light. Closed the door. Looked in the mirror, trying to gauge what was actually happening here. My black hair hung in a curly messy fall around my body, my gray eyes clear but confused. I had a hickie on my shoulder, and my breast. I touched one, found the spot tender. My pale skin looked creamier than usual, and my lips flushed and swollen. I shook my head and stepped to the huge shower. 

I reached in and turned on the hot water, letting it fill the bathroom with steam. I stepped under the water, marveling at a shower bench inside the shower. Would wonders never cease? I let the hot water fall over my body, wetting my hair, easing the mild soreness in my muscles. I reached for my shampoo (did I bring it with me?!) and lathered up my hair. The scent of Hawaiian orchids filled the steamy air. As I was rinsing it out, I heard the shower door open.

“There you are.” 

I turned and found Alistair, strawberry blonde hair tousled and shaggy, face lean and smiling, wearing just a pair of jeans, unfastened at the waist. My eyes were drawn to the trail of hair disappearing into the pants.

“Here I am.” I turned back to the water, finished rinsing my hair. I heard a shuffle of clothing behind me and soon heard the door close. Then a pair of hands were sliding around my body, flattening on my slick stomach. Heat pooled in my belly, and my heart started to hammer. 

“This is why you always smell so intoxicating,” Alistair murmured in my ear. His mouth nibbled a trail down my neck to my shoulder. His hands slid up, each cupping a wet breast. 

“Zev says you don't remember last night,” he said then, his fingers caressing and plucking at my nipples. I nodded, unable to speak. “That's a real disappointment.. You were.. Stunning,” his lips were on my jaw, and his hands were sliding down my body, and while one stopped on my stomach, the other continued downward. It reached the apex of my thighs, and with no resistance, slid it between my legs. His fingers expertly parted my lower folds, hot water aiding their quest. He flicked a finger against my clit, making me gasp. 

“Look at me, love,” he said, and so I did. His mouth claimed mine, wet, hot, hungry. His tongue teased its way into my mouth, delving deep, making my legs weak. His finger started rubbing lazy little circles around my clit, then dipping low to slide inside me. My hand snaked its way into his shaggy hair, gripping his head, trying to stay on my feet while he slowly drove me mad. 

I heard the shower open again, and I reluctantly let Alistair go, and a very satisfied chuckle sounded from the open door. “You started without me?” Zevran said, tsking at Alistair. I looked between them, both gloriously naked, lithe and tan. Hard bodies, both aroused and looking at me. My heart slammed about in my chest, and without further thought, I held out my hand, inviting Zevran. He stepped in, closed the door, and took the few steps to me. Alistair still stood behind me, and now Zevran was in front. Water continued its hot downpour, and with a look at each other, they both took me into their hands. Zevran took my mouth, tasting of brandy and lust, his hands framing my face. Alistair resumed his exploration of my body, hands sliding over my slick skin, tugging, squeezing, caressing. Tender touches, loving nips soothed by hot licks. Zev’s hands soon joined the fray, touching where Alistair's weren't. He pulled his mouth from mine, licking his way down my neck, to my chest, pulling a taut nipple into his mouth, teeth and tongue spreading goosebumps across my body. 

I dug my fingers into Zev’s hair, my head falling to the side as Alistair assaulted my neck. Zev suddenly stood up and shared another look with Alistair. Alistair moved away from me to sit in the bench beside me. He then pulled me into his lap, settling me on his thighs, my back against his chest. He put his hands on my breasts as Zevran knelt between our legs. Alistair spread his thighs, effectively spreading mine wider. Zevran smiled, staring up at me as his hand found me, spread my lips and bared me to his eyes. He looked down and.. So hungry. I could feel Alistair’s cock against my leg. Zev moved his head, his tongue swiping at me, tasting, twirling. Delving inside me, then up to suck my clit into his mouth. I moaned, between Alistair's hands and Zevran’s mouth, my brain was slowly dying a very pleasurable death. Zev slid a finger inside me, as his mouth continued its exploration. His other hand stroked Alistair’s cock against my leg, soft strokes holding him against my skin. Alistair's hands kneaded and tugged at my breasts, his mouth on my neck and shoulder. 

“Kiss me,” Alistair whispered, and I lifted my face to his, as Zevran started to push me harder. Alistair swallowed my moans, and held my hips still when I started to writhe. My body shook, their hands pushing me over. I cried out, trembling, throbbing, heart racing. My ears ringing, chest heaving. Zev gave me a last lick, placed a kiss on the head of Alistair’s cock, then pulled me forward to kiss me. He tasted of brandy.. Me.. And something far more heady. My head was spinning, so much to feel. Then they were lifting me, wrapping my legs around Zevran, four strong hands holding me aloft. Zevran kept my mouth, my chest pressed against his. We were back under the hot spray of water, the needles of the spray just adding to the passion and tension. Zevran's hand guided his cock, slowly sliding it inside me. I bit his lip, and moaned as he filled me. He thrust once… And twice.. Then Alistair's hands were sliding up my chest again, on my breasts, mouth on my neck. One hand left me, testing my other entrance, first a finger, making me gasp. Then another, drawing a low groan from me. 

“So hot,” he murmured against my skin. Then his fingers were gone and I felt his cock there, delicious pressure, hot and slick, popping inside me. Then his hand was back on my breast, and they were moving inside me in unison, one in, one out.. Again and again. Zevran pressed his mouth to my neck, sucking and biting, their cocks never ceasing their movements. Soon I was writhing in their arms, pressure building so fast, throbbing and mind numbing. Alistair's hand slid down, found my clit, and with a few practiced rubs, sent me flying over the edge. My body clamped down on them both, clutching and throbbing, breaking a groan from Zev as he soon followed me. Alistair came a moment later, them both so hot and deep inside me. I was shaking and gasping, my body completely sober and feeling all of it. Too much. Zev kissed me again, then moved my face to Alistair's, their tastes mingling in my mouth, my heart still racing. They left my body, and lowered me back to the floor, holding me up. 

They washed my body, silent in their attentions. When they finished, they stood surrounding me, their hands soothing and their mouths coaxing. We exited the shower, and they took turns drying me off, then led me back to bed. I climbed into the bed, so very tired. Zevran curled up against my back, his hand tucked around my stomach. Alistair laid facing me, his hand in mine. His eyes dark and dreamy. I drifted off to sleep still feeling them deep inside me.

  
\-----  
  


And I woke, alone on the floor. A stone floor. In the Circle Tower Med Facility. I was fully clothed, and my body still thrummed with the power of what I had felt. I stood up, dizzy, feeling my body for my weapons. They were all gone. I stumbled to the door, found the panel by the door blinking. I pulled the handle and it slid soundlessly open. I stepped through, found Alistair unconscious on the floor in the hallway. I ran to him. 

“Alistair! Love! Maker please, please wake up!” I shook him, smacking his cheek. Nothing. I pressed a hand to his chest, his heartbeat reassuringly strong. I left him there and followed the hallway. At the end was another room, inside was a hospital bed. Zevran laid on it, also unconscious. There was a woman standing next to him. Purple undulating skin. Horns protruding though her frothy hair. 

Desire demon.

Then it clicked.

“You,” I whispered hoarsely. 

She turned and looked at me.

“ _ Such conflicting needs inside you. For a simple human woman, your heart is so very complex. Your desires..  Were difficult but so very satisfying. Did you enjoy.. Your shower, Warden? _ ” 

She spoke in my head, her voice low and sexy. 

I shook my head and she laughed at me.

“ _ Oh you enjoyed it thoroughly. Your body still beats with the aftermath. You, you want them both. You love them both. Ah, such a complicated little human. I enjoyed your fun. Do you wish to feel it again? _ ”

And then my body burned with the same need it had in the dream. I felt myself grow instantly wet, throbbing, their hands and cocks on and  _ in _ me again. I moaned, pressed a hand to my stomach as I fell to my knees. 

“Stop this demon,” I growled from the floor, my body thrumming with need.

“ _ Is that what you really want? I can make you cum just from looking at you, your need is so high… _ ” and she raised a purple eyebrow, and I pressed my face to the floor, trying my hardest not to give in to the pleasure coursing through me. 

“Stop. This.”

She laughed again. Then.. The pleasure stopped. The pressure and the throbbing gone. I slowly sat up.

“ _ I showed them. Your dream. They both were there with you. It was vastly intriguing. Their.. Reactions to your needs. Those weren't incarnations of mine. They were there, riding you, fucking you. Like you wanted them to. I've not fed on so much passion in a long time. Thank you, surprising mortal, _ ” She blew me a kiss.. Then vanished. Zevran jumped on the bed, waking up suddenly. He looked around, confusion etched into his face.

“I have a feeling I won't like what just happened.”

I shook my head. 

“Desire demon.”

“Well. Shit.”

We heard Alistair yelling from the hallway, and Zevran called out to him before I could. When he came running in the room I was still on the floor between them. They looked at each other. Then at me. And it became very clear, we had all witnessed the dream. 

The shower. 

And in the air was the lingering scent of..

Hawaiian orchids. 


End file.
